Alfatrix Problems
Alfatrix Problems '''is the 3rd episode of the series. Plot (A giant robot is attacking Bellwood's Downtown, Kai and Johnny run to fight it.) Johnny:"It's the third one this week!!" Kai:"I know right.. Weird." Johnny:"Krustakk again?" Kai:"No, he is still on the Null Void." (The robot starts shooting lazer out of his arm.) Kai:"OK then let's go." (Johnny grabs his armor and tries to punch the robot, but he grabs him.) Johnny:" A little help!?" (Kai is messing with the Alfatrix as some sparks come out of it.) Kai:"It isn't working!" Johnny:"What? Why?" Kai:"I don't know!?" Johnny:"Oh Cr-" (The robot, who, for some reason, was just standing there suddenly slams Johnny into the floor.) Johnny:"Oh c'mon just-" (He slams him again.) Kai:"Ok I think I got it." (He slams the Alfatrix and turns into MindMatter.) MindMatter:"I'll take that!" (He uses his Telekinesis and blows up the arm that robot was using to hold Johnny.) Johnny:"Thanks." (Kai suddenly times out and the Alfatrix symbol starts shattering.) Kai:"Ummm... We better call Azmuth." Johnny:"But first." (Johnny shoots some missiles at him and the robot explodes.) Johnny:"There." (He takes off his armor.) Kai:"Ok where is Ben tho?" Johnny:"Plumber Base." Kai:"I'm still wandering why he doesn't help us." Johnny:"I know right." (Later At The Plumber Base.) Ben:"Oh you are back." Kai:"Yeah, but we need help, or I need help...Well the Alfatrix does.." Ben:"What? Why?" (Kai shows the Alfatrix to Ben.) Ben:"Oh, we better call Azmuth then." Johnny:"So are we going to Galvan Prime?" Ben:"I guess so." (The next scene, they go on a Ship and land on Galvan Prime.) Ben:"Now I will take you to Azmuth's lab, so be carefull he might be busy, me and Johnny wait here." Kai:"Got it." (Kai goes inside a building.) Azmuth-Messing with a machine-:"Oh, Kai what brings you here?" Kai:"The Alfatrix." Azmuth:"Yeah what does that have?" Kai:"Yeeaaah, it might be broken." Azmuth:"Oh no." Kai:"What?" Azmuth:"Remember Albedo?" Kai:"Yeah." Azmuth:"Remember when he took a piece out of the Alfatrix?" Kai:"Yeah." Azmuth:"That was one of the cores I put in, and as the watch was incomplete causing it to become unstable, I thought that would only happen in one month but apparently not." Kai:"Ok, then are you going to repair it?" Azmuth:"Yes, let me just get Saru to help me." Kai:"So he did become your assistant huh?" Azmuth:"Yeah, I don't lie you know." Kai:"Eesh ok." (An explosion is heard outside.) Kai:"What the hell was that?" Azmuth:"Don't know, don't care, unless it bothers me." Kai:"Ugh... Why do you have to be you right now?" (Kai runs outside just to see a giant robot destroying everything.) Ben:"Oh hey Kai has Azmuth fixed the Alfatrix problem?" Kai:"No, are you stopping the robot." Ben:"Oh yeah I almost forgot about him." (He slaps the Omnitrix and turns into Humungosaur, they then fight, Johnny shoots missiles at the robot's back, tho they do no damage.) Johnny:"You gotta be kidding me.." Kai:"Yeeah, I think I'll check on Azmuth now." (He enters the building once more to only find Azmuth replacing all of the Alfatrix parts and fixing new ones.) Kai:"So?" Azmuth:"So what? I am busy fixing the mess you made." Kai:"I made? You knew it was unstable and did nothing." Azmuth:"Just let me focus." Kai:"Ugh, fine.." (The robot throws Johnny into a Galvan House.) Kai:"Ok is it done yet?" Azmuth:"No, you are very inpacient do you know that?" Kai:"Yeah some people pointed that out." Azmuth:"Great now shut up and let me focus." Kai:"Oh you are very inpacient...Maybe if you changed a bit it would also help." Azmuth:"What?" Kai:"Nevermind that is it done?" Saru:"Sir, you have got to hurry up." Azmuth:"There, it is done. I've completed it and modefied it." Kai:"Awesome." (Azmuth hands the Alfatrix to Kai and puts it in his wrist.) Azmuth:"This is the Alphamatrix Mark II or Alfatrix MKII." Kai:"Ok so?" Azmuth:"I've replaced your active list." Kai:"Wait what?" Azmuth:"Don't worry I've left some old ones, like Shakuma, Poleezzard, Tanger and more two that I forgot their stupid names." Kai:"They are not stupid." Azmuth:"Sure whatever," (Kai runs outside and slaps the Alfatrix.) Poleezzard:"Woah he is different..let's go then!" (Poleezzard is now grey instead of blue and a little bit bigger.) (He jumps to action and freezes the robot's legs.) (But fails as the robot breaks the ice and steps on Poleezzard.) Poleezzard:"T-time for a new one." (He turns into a Tetramand.) Gladiator Four:"Gladiator Four!" Gladiator Four:"Prepare!" (He grabs his foot and throws it.) (He then changed into a Aerophibian) Aerray:"Aerray!" (He flies torwards him and gets inside him, no Creeper it's not a sex joke.) (He changes once more into a To'Kustar, while inside him and he is destroyed.) (Kai changes back to normal.) Kai:"Woah.." Johnny:"Let me see that new watch!" Ben:"Good job, but let's be honest I was almost destrying him." Kai:"Heheh!" (Johnny and Kai laugh.) Ben:"What?" Ben:"Guys what's the joke?" '''THE END. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes